The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Tornadoes can cause extensive property damage as well as human injury and even loss of life. Typically, tornadoes are forecast using radar weather data. Although much is known about tornadoes, there is a considerable amount of unknown information about tornadoes. By providing improved data from a tornado, better predictions for predicting the development of tornadoes as well as the movement of tornadoes is desirable.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.